Like Toy Soldiers
by Starfire-Rapid99
Summary: Beat is the new leader of the GGS. PJ and the Doom Riders have ganged up on beat and are now hurting the people close to him. (PG-13 for very strong language.) Re-write of Eminems 'Like Toy Soldiers)


Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down  
chorus-  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit torn apart We never win  
But the battle wages on for the streets

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I ain't never suppose to show it, my gang ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with the Police it, don't matter  
I never drag them in battles that I can handle, less I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example, I need to be the leader,  
My gang looks for me ta guide 'em  
If some shit ever pop off I'm suppose to be beside 'em  
That Ja shit, I tried to squashed it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line, you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Starfire's name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Pj and Doom Rider shit  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent so much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
I'm so caught in it I almost feel like I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in Tokyo-To for, That's not why I got in it  
That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build  
That' wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good  
I went through my whole career with out ever mentioning (Suge)  
And that' was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talking about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Yoyo told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef, So I did  
down talkin' a man, who literally saved my live like fuck it  
Now they've took Yoyo too

Who's gonna be next?

chorus

There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's closest friends in it  
The Shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more, is it?  
It's a different ballgame you call names and you ain't just taggin'  
We actually tried to stop the PJ and Doom Riders from happening  
Me and Yoyo had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start , he wasn't gonna go after him  
Until PJ started Yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him  
Fuck it 50, smash him, mash on him and let him have it.  
Meanwhile my attentions pulled in another direction  
PJ have not just attacked Yoyo, but Starfire too and now the two people closest to me are on the line of dying  
Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came up was through that publication, the same one that made me famous  
Now the owner of it got a grudge against me for nothin' ? Well fuck it  
That motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off, I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited PJ's beef with murder Inc.  
And he's inherited mine, which is fine, ain't like either of us mind  
But we still have soldiers that's on the front line Who's willing to die for us  
As soon as we give the orders, never to extort us  
Strictly to show they support us.  
Maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus to show 'em we love 'em back  
And to let 'em know how important It is to have Shibuya Terminal soldiers up in  
our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
But I ain't trying to have none of me people hurt or murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love y'all too much to see the verdict  
I'll walk away from it all 'fore I let it go any further  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm copinn'  
I'm just willing to be the bigger man  
If y'all can quiet poppin' off at the jaws Well then I can  
Cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscious...cause

chorus


End file.
